Odd Vacation
by The-King-Alexander
Summary: Ratchet and Talwyn are entering their first year anniversary as a couple, after a fight Ratchet decides to make it up to her by taking her to a remote galaxy as a romantic date. Things go south as their ship takes heavy damage and are forced to make a crash landing on a nearby planet. Things get pretty crazy when they run into a tall blonde man with his annoying furry friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pointless

It has been almost a year since Ratchet had asked Talwyn to be his girlfriend. Their relationship has suffered close calls and near death situations but they stuck it out and remained together and faithful to each other. Currently Talwyn is in-between; she goes by living with Ratchet and Clank in their apartment and at the Apogee space station. She can't make up her mind on where to live. She can't leave the stations due to personal feelings but she also wants to live with her boyfriend. Aside from problems, they do enjoy their time together with no stress, like watching a movie with just them.

It was pretty late in the night as they cuddled on the couch, watching a movie contently as they feed each other popcorn occasionally. Talwyn wasn't paying much attention to the movie; she didn't like action as much Ratchet does. She leaned forward to see his tail on other side of him, swaying with anticipation. She smiled and lay back against him.

"Tell me again how you got me to watch this with you?" Talwyn looked up at Ratchet.

He just chuckled. "Because, I promised to do the dishes and keep the place clean for you."

"Ah, now I remember. Don't forget about the laundry too." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Anything for you."

She turned back to the movie. She had Ratchet wrapped around her finger, all because of a favor he asked for her and now he has to repay her back. Oh sweet revenge. The smile on her face faded as she started to contemplate a few questions that swam around her head.

"Ratchet." She muttered.

"Hmm?" he peered down at her.

Talwyn bit her lip and looked the other way. "Ratchet, do you really want me to move here?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I did."

"I know but-… are you sure about it?" she bit her cheek.

"Talwyn, you're not making a whole lot of sense." He sat up straight, forcing her to sit up too.

She sighed. "I just- I don't think I should move in with you."

He furrowed his brows as he frowned. "Talwyn, if this is about the magazines then I could get rid of those, I don't rid them you know."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" she looked at him stern. "Ratchet, I just don't think I can leave the station."

"Talwyn, we talked about this." said Ratchet as he grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

He has no idea how many times he went over this with her, it's frustrating that he has to keep putting the move on hold due to her indecisiveness.

"I know but I just can't do it. That place, I grew up there Ratchet, my father, my friends all lived there. It just- it doesn't seem right to just pick up and leave." Talwyn's face showed her discontent and sadness clearly as she spoke her heart out.

"Talwyn, you're overreacting. The station will be fine, and besides, it's falling apart at the seams, I just don't think it's safe for you to be there." Ratchet sighed.

She frowned. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand, Talwyn I'm tell you that it's going to be destroyed- with or without you there. You can't fix it; we don't have the money to." Ratchet stated.

"Ugh, you don't get it. I don't care if it's falling apart; I can't just leave it there to fall into despair. Ratchet that place was my home, I can't leave it like you did with your garage." Talwyn's anger showed as she spat at him.

"That's different, that place holds too many memories I'm not fond of." Ratchet retorted.

"That stations did too! If they were still alive, I would still go back." Talwyn started to tear up as she got up and walked away.

Ratchet got up quickly and followed her to the bedroom. A pillow and a blanket were tossed at him as the door closed and locked in front of him. He frowned as he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Talwyn yelled.

Ratchet bit his lip and sighed. He picked up the blanket and pillow, carrying them over to the couch and setting up a small bed for himself there. He lay down and looked up at the ceiling.

'_Talwyn has been very emotional since their deaths, now she won't even leave because of the memories. If only I could get her mind of it_..' Ratchet thought to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Ratchet was awoken by someone nudging his shoulder. He groaned and opened one eye to see who it was, he saw a small chrome robot jabbing him with a think black finger.

"Hey Clank." Ratchet uttered.

"Morning, may I ask why you are in here and not in your room?" Clank asked.

"I- rather not talk about it." Ratchet said as he remembered the events of last night.

"Oh, well, Talwyn made breakfast for you before she left." Clank stated.

Ratchet's eye popped open; he sat up and frantically looked around. He got up and started checking the rooms to see if Clank was lying.

"Ratchet, calm down, she only went out to shop." Clank mentioned as she followed the Lombax around.

Ratchet stopped in his tracks and sighed. He was about to lose his mind but he still felt bad.

"Did she seem upset when she left?" Ratchet asked as he turned to his small friend.

"Yes, in fact she did. I don't know why, unless something happened." Clank eyed his furry friend suspiciously.

"Yes, it was my fault so stop staring at me like that." Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"It seems like a lot of things are your fault now." Clank stated.

"Yeah I know, we had a small fight on the move and she blew up. I can't blame her, I was kind of insensitive…okay I was very insensitive." Ratchet corrected himself.

"You can't blame yourself too much, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything just as I couldn't have either." Clank said as he connected on how his friend was feeling.

"I know but- if they were still alive then maybe she wouldn't be worrying about the station so much." Ratchet sighed.

"There isn't much you or I can do about it other then let her have her own way." Clank grabbed Ratchet's hand and led him over to the table.

A single plate sat on the counter, topped with eggs and bacon with orange juice one the side. Clank jumped on the counter and pushed the plate and cup closer to him.

"Despite what you did, at least she still made you something to eat." Clank said.

Ratchet smiled at that. "Lucky yeah, now I just have to get her to look at me.

* * *

It was after noon that Talwyn finally returned. She's been drowning her anger at the local firing range and consuming loads of sweets while she was out. Her anger has subsided a bit too where she wouldn't bow up at Ratchet when she saw him. She opened the door to the apartment and looked around. The floor was clean, the dishes were done, and no laundry was on the floor. She smiled a bit. She hung up her coat and walked to the living room and saw Clank sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. She leans on the couch.

"Hey Clank." She said.

"Oh, hello Talwyn. Good to see you back." Clank turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that Clank." Talwyn chuckled nervously.

"That is alright, though your leaving did distress someone." Clank said as he went back to the paper.

"Oh." Talwyn frowned and looked around. "Where's Ratchet?"

"He went out just before you came home. He said he had to get something." Clank said.

"Any idea where he went?" Talwyn asked.

"Not a clue." Clank tossed the paper on the couch and hopped off.

Talwyn watched him walk away. "What are you hiding from me Clank?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Clank grinned.

Clank exited the room and went into the bedroom. Talwyn arched her brow.

'What is he hiding? And what is Ratchet doing?' Talwyn thought to herself as she went and sat on the couch. She sighed and turned on the TV to a random channel.

* * *

5 hours later, Ratchet came through the door with a big grin on his face.

"I'm home!" Ratchet announced as he hung up his jacket.

Talwyn who was in the kitchen heard him and rolled her eyes. "In the kitchen." She called out.

Ratchet came in and saw Talwyn making herself a snack. He smiled and leaned against the counter.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." Ratchet stated as he noticed she wasn't pulling a frown.

"Well, I had time to think." Talwyn said.

"That's good to know, so I just wanted to apologies for last night." Ratchet said.

"You don't need to, I over reacted." Talwyn felt guilty for that as well.

"No no, I should. I should understand that the station means more to you than anything else in the universe. So, I'm sorry I was insensitive." Ratchet took her hand and kissed it to add to the apology.

Talwyn giggled. "You have a way with words."

"Mhmm, and to make it up to you-"

"Ratchet, you don't have to do that." Talwyn cut him off.

"Hey I insist. Plus you need to be treated right anyways so, I fixed up the ship a bit and I aim to give you a romantic vacation." Ratchet smiled widely.

"A vacation? Really? To where?" Talwyn raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since I don't want to bring you to a tourist trap, I figured a remote galaxy that no one ever explored. Trust me, it'll be great and it would give us time of from going on any wide adventures." Ratchet added

"Hmm, well okay. You better promise no wide adventures, I don't think I can take another one." Talwyn huffed.

"I promise, first thing in the morning, we will set off and have the whole week to ourselves." Ratchet told her with a smile.

"Alright alright, just make sure to tell Clank about it." Talwyn said as she walked to the bedroom to get packed.

"Already did." Ratchet grinned.

"Wait- how-… oh you tricky Lombax." Talwyn rolled her eyes.

* * *

**chapter 1 up and ready for action  
**

**looks like a peaceful enough, a romantic drive through space ahhhh**

**well find out what happens to them next time**

**rate, review, comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unfavorable odds

It wasn't too early in the morning when Ratchet and Talwyn started to load up the ship with a few suitcases. They weren't taking much since they didn't need to for a weeklong vacation. Ratchet did a last round check-up on the ship to ensure that everything was working.

"Is everything operational?" Clank asked.

"Sure is Clank." Ratchet said as he fired up the engines.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come along with you?" Clank asked with a frown.

"Yes I'm sure; it's just a vacation with me and Talwyn. You can handle the apartment on your own can't you?" Ratchet leaned down and pats his head.

"I am just worried about your safety; I have never left your side unless it was important." Clank crossed his arms.

"I know Clank but this is important." Ratchet sighed and picked up his small metal friend and hugged him.

They hold the hug for a bit before Ratchet put him down. Ratchet got back to the controls and adjusted his seat. Talwyn jumped in at that moment, buckling up and turning to Ratchet.

"We ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yep, okay so thrusters on, star maps updated and – yeah! Here we go." Ratchet smiled as they took off.

* * *

They were deep in space; Talwyn listened to the radio while reading a magazine as Ratchet focused on driving the ship. He glanced at the map on the small screen.

"Time to remote galaxy is approximately 45 minutes away." The guidance system stated.

"So Ratchet, where are you taking us?" Talwyn finally asked.

"Remote galaxy, I found out that it's pass the Solana galaxy and just many miles into deep space. It hasn't been explored much since no one came back from it." Ratchet stated.

"That doesn't seem entirely safe." Talwyn said with concern.

"I know but when someone did come back, they said a few planets were harmless and had life on it. Maybe we can land into one of those and meet a few of the locals." Ratchet tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"If you say so." Talwyn went back to her magazine.

They sat in silence for a while, nothing but hearing the blip noise on the guidance system and the turning of pages. Ratchet spoke up.

"Space is amazing isn't it?" he asked.

"Mhmm, lots of opportunities and most planets have great goods and nice views." Talwyn answered him.

"Uh huh, especially deep space, no one around for miles." Ratchet looked at her and smirked.

"Oh Ratchet." Talwyn chuckled.

Ratchet put the controls on autopilot and leaned closer to Talwyn who did the same. The kiss was interrupted with a bump that shook he ship.

"What was that?" Talwyn asked.

Ratchet got back to the controls and went pale as he looked outside. An incoming asteroid field was coming in fast. He switches the controls to manual and took control of the wheel.

"Fasten your seatbelt; this is going to be a bumpy ride." Ratchet gripped the wheel tightly.

As the asteroids came in fast, too fast for Ratchet to move out of the way. Ratchet dodged most of them but their ship suffered getting pelted with small rocks as they flew further in.

"How is this happening? I thought asteroids weren't forming here just yet." Ratchet yelled at he narrowly escaped being crushed.

"Must be a meteor shower for a nearby planet." Talwyn answered as she held on tight to her seat.

As Ratchet continued to narrowly escaped the asteroids, but he wasn't quick enough when it two large asteroids being to sandwich them. He activated the thrusters to full power, they zipped through but couldn't save the wings as they were crushed and taken off. They lost balance and power began to quickly deplete. Talwyn scooted over and grab the controls.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet shouted.

"Making an emergency landing." Talwyn answered as she turned the wheel sharply.

The ship barreled right, suffering more damage from oncoming asteroids but she kept the ship on course. They began approaching a nearby planet, Talwyn pulled down on the controls and mad the ship pummel towards it. The ship got caught in the planet's gravitational pull, Talwyn let go off the controls as the ship went down. The ship began to burn up as it entered the atmosphere; they could clearly see the land ahead of them; dusty and yellow- a desert.

They grabbed onto each other as the ship drew closer to the ground. They closed their eyes as they made contact.

* * *

The desert's wide and untamed winds swept across the wasteland. A large car with a gun on top drove through the desert. A man piloted the car; he looked around as it started to get darker.

"Looks like we won't make it back to the city in time." The man announced as he continued to drive.

"You mean we have to seek shelter again!?" a small furry animal exclaimed as he operated the gun.

"Sorry, but it wouldn't be the first." The man chuckled.

"Why do we even do this anyways? Shouldn't this be the city's duty?" the animal asked as he turned the gun.

"Because it's my duty to serve the king and he is our friend." He answered.

"Yeah yeah whatever." The animal huffed and continued to be on the lookout. "What is that?" he whispered as he squinted his eyes. He gasped. "Turn over there! I think I see someone!"

"Out here? Impossible." But he turned the vehicle and headed in the direction his friend gave.

They pulled up and saw an airplane of some kind torn to bits; they saw a weird looking female lying on the sand. The animal walked over to her and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive, check the plane." He nodded towards the plane.

The man went over and broke the glass of the windshield. He looked inside to see a furry cat-like creature strapped in. he jumped in and checked the cat's pulse; he was relieved when he felt a pulse. He grabbed the cat and jumped out.

"Two survivors, we better get out of this storm." He said.

They loaded up the two on the vehicle and drove to find a nearby cave. The animal looked at them before jumping down on the passenger sit.

"They don't look human or like any creature we've seen." He said.

"I know, but we can't leave them out here. Strange things happen at night."

* * *

**well that was a short lived vacation.**

**oh well, at least they were saved!**

**rate, review, comment**

**enjot**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Acquaintances

Talwyn groaned, waking up to the intense pain of a head ache. She sat up and held her head before opening her eyes. She looked around and saw she wasn't in the desert anymore, she was in a cave. She arched an eyebrow.

'How did I end up here?' she thought as she got up and walked around. She noticed a small fire pit that kept them warm and lit up the area. She looked back at where she was lying, someone gave her a blanket but who did that? As the questions built up, she turned and saw her boyfriend. All questions disappeared; she ran over to him and looked him over. He seemed fine but his wounds weren't healing.

'Did the nanotech in him short circuit? That's impossible, it shouldn't have.' She bit her lip.

Without nanotech, whatever injuries he suffered from the crash won't heal. She was worried.

"I see you're up." an unfamiliar voiced chimed.

Talwyn gasped and turned. She saw a 2 feet tall creature with orange fur. She tilted her head to the side, who was this? What was he?

"Hey hey stop the gawking; I know I'm beautiful but I am spoken for." the animal spoke.

"What? No no, that's not what I was doing. I was just- confused." She said, still looking him over.

"on what?" the furry creature asked.

"Well, what are you for starters?" she asked as she pointed to him.

"Well my lady- I am an Ottsel. The most amazing one at that." He struck a pose for effect.

Talwyn rolled her eyes, he for some reason reminded her of Ratchet. She didn't know why but he did.

"And your name?" she asked.

"Daxter, the best Precursor Ottsel in the making!" he announced, full of pride.

"Well Daxter, I'm Talwyn Apogee." She said with a smile.

"Uh huh and then who's that guy?" Daxter pointed to Ratchet.

"He's my boyfriend, his name is Ratchet." She turned to him and panted his head.

"I kind of figured that." He chuckled.

"Yeah… how did we end up here?" she turned back to him.

"I and my partner found you guys in the wasteland. You both are lucky we came along or else the storm would have blown the flesh right off your bones!" he exclaimed.

Talwyn flinched. "Yeah, I guess…. What about our ship?"

"The plane? Blown to bits." He shrugged.

"Oh man." She sighed. "So where's your friend?"

"Oh him? He went to set up some sentries and make sure we weren't followed." He said coolly.

"Followed?" she sounded concerned.

"Oh you know marauders, meta heads and stuff like that." He shrugged.

"You seem awfully calm about that." She bit her lip.

"Well it's not like me and Jak ever faced anything worst." He yawned.

"You guys faced worse?" she asked, very interested to hear how.

"Well, I don't like to brag but me and Jak are like a big deal around here." Daxter grinned.

"That so?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, I could tell you how but it could take all night." Daxter chuckled.

"And we won't want our guests to be up all night." A tall man chuckled as he entered in the light.

He was tall, had short blonde/green hair with tanned skin. He crossed his arms and smiled.

"Oh come on Jak, if the lady wants to hear it then I shall not deny her of it." Daxter said coolly.

"I'm sure she does but we shouldn't keep her up." He shook his head.

He walked towards Talwyn and Ratchet. He eyed the Lombax before looking at Talwyn.

"You guys took quite a beating from your crash but you didn't suffer any permanent damage from it." Jak said.

"That's good but- what about him? Is he okay?" Talwyn asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"He didn't suffer much damaged but I got something to heal any wounds or internal damage he might have suffered from." Jak said as Daxter pulled a large bag towards him.

Jak grabbed the bag and looked through it. He pulled out a container emitting a green light.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

"What? You haven't seen eco before? Wow, you must really not be from here." Jak chuckled as he opened the lid.

When he did, he reached his hand in, the eco danced around his hand in clusters. He lowered his hand onto Ratchet's forehead. The eco glowed brighter and soon disappeared into the Lombax's skin. Talwyn stared in awe as most of his visible cuts and bruises just vanished. She looked up and down his body.

"How?-" she started but dropped it.

"That's green eco for you. The energy of life itself or as Samos says it is." Jak stated.

"This is incredible, I don't think I ever seen anything that could heal wounds like that so fast!" Talwyn exclaimed in awe.

"Well, light eco works better but there aren't any vents nearby." Jak chuckled.

"Wait- light eco?" Talwyn looked at him confused.

"Holy yak cow! You really don't know about the 6 types of eco? What planet are you from?" Daxter arched an eyebrow at her.

Talwyn chuckled nervously, not really sure what to tell them. Her silence caused Jak and Daxter just to laugh, not really knowing the truth of it all.

"Well, all that aside I think we should get some sleep. We need our rest if we're going to make it back to Spargus in one piece." Jak said as he got up and took out some extra blankets for him and Daxter. Talwyn grabbed her's and pulled it closer to Ratchet, she laid down next to him; grabbing hold of his hand before Daxter put the fire out.

"Well Ratchet, you got us into a fine mess this time." She whispered and smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ratchet woke up with a headache. Talwyn explained everything to him to avoid confusion and him trying to attack Jak and Daxter. They loaded up the vehicle with what they could salvage from their ship before loading it up and driving to Spargus. The drive was long and dusty due to it being a bit windy.

"So what you're telling me is that you both are from another planet?" Jak yelled over the sound of the engine.

"Yes, as crazy as it seems- it's the truth." Talwyn yelled back.

"You both really are weird." Daxter budded in.

They finally came to the gates of Spargus, they open up to a garage filled with other cars. They jump off the huge vehicle; Jak unhooks the huge destroyed ship as Talwyn helps Ratchet regain his footing.

"Ugh my head, I must have really hit it hard for it to be hurting this much." Ratchet said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry dear, but it was necessary for our survival." Talwyn said.

"I know, I know. But why did my nanotech stop working?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, I think when we crashed it must have screw up the nanotech. Just be lucky Jak had eco to heal you." Talwyn says as they get to the second gate to the city.

Daxter walked up to them and crossed his arms. "Alright, Jak is going to try and see if the ship is going to be salvageable or not, until then he has put me in charge of you two."

"Really?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, now come on. I'll show you guys to our home here." Daxter says as the gate opens.

Talwyn and Ratchet follow Daxter through a city; they look in awe at the sand build houses. She was curious about why everyone was carrying a weapon, it made her nervous and but she was content that she could take anyone on if it were to come to that.

"Welcome to Spargus! The city in the middle of nowhere- literally but anyways, this place is tighter than anything. Nothing ever comes in without getting a beating from the locals." Daxter announced.

"It's very beautiful." Talwyn shrugged.

"And if you want to live here then I suggest you try Haven city instead of here." Daxter added.

"Why is that?" Ratchet asked.

"well, citizenship here is a lot harder to get then just signing papers- you have to fight to the death to gain you right to live here." Daxter said as they strolled through the market.

"Wow, this is a tough town." Ratchet said as he eyed a girl's rifle on her back.

"Yep! But since you are just staying here for a while until we can get pick up then you don't need to fight for anything. Not in your condition that is." Daxter said as they approached a large house by the sea.

"Welcome to our home away from home!" Daxter announced as the door opened.

He led them inside to a beautifully decorated living room. Ratchet and Talwyn take a moment to look around before they settled down on the couch.

"Enjoy yourselves while you're here. I, on the other hand have to go see the missis. See ya!" he shouted as the door closed behind him.

Talwyn and Ratchet sat in silence for a while. Nothing but the ticking sound of a clock was heard as well as their own breathing.

"Talk about a huge mess." Talwyn final said.

Ratchet sighed. "I know. I took our ship through an uncharted galaxy, we crashed, my nanotech doesn't work and now we're stuck here forever." Ratchet slouched.

"Hey come on, it's not the worst situation you ever got us into. It's also not that bad, we can fix the ship and go back home in no time." Talwyn tried to reassure her distressed boyfriend but she was also pretty scared too.

"I hope we could, I mean, you seen how damaged it was. The asteroid field banged it up good but the crash just destroyed it and plus we're on a planet that seems to be way behind our lines of technology; how are we going get home?" Ratchet sounded distressed.

"Ratchet calm down, we just need to survive this for a while, as long as we have each other then we can get through this." She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

Ratchet smiled. "Always looking on the Brightside."

They shared a kiss together. Though despite the happy moment, distress and anger lurked in their hearts as they can see more danger and problems head their way. Hoping they are both wrong.

* * *

**bad luck eh? oh well, they can make it! not like they haven't before**

**rate, review, comment**

**enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keira

It's been a few hours since Daxter left them alone in the house. In that time, Talwyn and Ratchet started to check the lower level of the house out. So far they noted that this planet's technology isn't too far off from theirs.

"Well Ratchet, they may still drive cars instead of ships, but they still have some basic technology." Talwyn said as she came back from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's amazing they still haven't invented space travel yet." Ratchet commented.

Talwyn nodded her head. This place was so strange but they met stranger people and seen stranger worlds, plus she was an explorer like her father so this was just a test to her. They heard the door open as well as footsteps coming from the living room.

"Talwyn? Ratchet? You here?" called out an unfamiliar, yet feminine voice.

They looked at each other, too scared to even move. It's not like they couldn't take this person on, it's just that who knew their names beside Jak and Daxter? That question was answered when a woman, skin tinted green with short green/blue hair walked into the hall they were in.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if Daxter was telling the truth." She said with a sigh of relief.

"You know Daxter?" Ratchet asked.

"Well of course I do, he's a close friend. What I can't understand is how you know him." The woman asked.

Ratchet was about to tell her but Talwyn covered his mouth. "It's a long story."

"I see, well you two must be hungry. Come with me and I'll get you something to eat." She said before heading into the kitchen.

Talwyn and Ratchet followed the woman into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Everything was silent and no one talked for the longest time. Talwyn just looked around the kitchen again; Ratchet just bit his lip and looked around while the woman was just finishing up cooking.

"So, what is your name?" Ratchet finally asks to break the silence.

The woman stops and chuckles. "They didn't tell you who I was?" she asks as she turns around with some noodle soup and places it in front them.

"Well no, just their names and that was it." Talwyn answered.

The woman just laughed. "Those two, I guess they still can't get used to It." she says as she sits down.

Talwyn and Ratchet looked at each other before looking back to the woman. "What do you mean?" they ask in unison.

"Well, I'm Keira. Jak's wife." She smiled.

"His wife? I-… didn't expect that." Talwyn smiled nervously.

"Well that's okay. Not everyone expected that. It may have been obvious but not a lot of people thought it would happen. I don't blame you." Keira sighed and leaned back on her chair.

"So you're his wife? I looked at the guy but it didn't think of him as the married type." Ratchet commented as he ate.

"Well, tall, dark and handsome doesn't really ring married does it? Well I don't care; I just wish they mention me more instead of just acting like I'm just a friend and nothing else." Keira scoffed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"It must be unfair if they don't take you seriously." Talwyn frowned.

"Yeah, but I don't blame them, honestly I don't. Daxter I can understand but Jak is another story. In truth I suppose it's just him trying to get used to it." Keira stated.

"Well, how long have you been married?" Talwyn asked.

"Almost a year, we got married shortly after the eco crisis." Keira said.

"Eco crisis?" Ratchet piped up with a mouth full of noodles.

Keira giggled. "They were right, you guys are strange. Well, the eco crisis was when the world was running low on eco, all types but the precious one being dark eco. It's our currency here as well as a power source, when that was going- people started losing hope and prices sky rocketed. It was terrible but me, Jak and Daxter fixed it and were hailed as heroes."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing." Talwyn was in awe.

"Yeah it was, probably one of the many great adventures I have had the pleasure of joining in on." Keira smiled.

Ratchet watched as the girls started talking about Keira's adventures. He smiled and looked around as he ate, he noticed how welly decorated this place was; the kitchen and living room were just examples. He wonders what the rest of the house might look like.

"Hey, sorry to bother you girls but- how could you afford this?" Ratchet budded in.

Keira stopped talking and turned to Ratchet. "We didn't buy the house if you are asking that. Spargus doesn't believe in money much, it was given to us by the king here. Everything else like the furniture and decorations- that was all bought and imported from Haven, Kras, Aeropa and other cities."

Ratchet's eyes widen. "Whoa, where do you get the money for that?"

"Easy, Jak races for a living in championship races in Kras or in Haven for money and I help by offering my services as a Sage here and wherever else it is needed." Keira states.

"What's a Sage?" Talwyn asked.

"Oh, sorry well a Sage is someone that can channel eco through their bodies and are able to control it. It takes a number of years of training before someone can reach that level and call themselves a Sage." Keira says.

"Is it really that hard to channel eco? Because Jak was able to do it or so Tal says." Ratchet asks, a little bit in disbelief.

"Well, he can do it because he's a channeller and those are rare. He can channel all sorts of eco while a Sage can only channel one type of eco, it's nearly impossible to switch so it's best you try and stick to one." Keira says.

"So does learning how to become a Sage hard?" Talwyn asked.

"Well, yeah, it's no walk in the park as it takes years of practice and studying. Though, it does have some side effects depending on the eco you are study; like for instance, my skin is tinted green due to long exposure to green eco." Keira shows the arms.

"Oh! So that's why your skin was green." Ratchet exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's just one of the effects though. Each eco has a different effect on the body that's unique, mines are that I can talk to plants and ask them questions." Keira states proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Talwyn grinned. "How is it like talking to plants?"

"Well, they are wise; they have been here longer than any of us that are for sure. But also it's nice to have company in the house when Jak or Daxter aren't bothering me or when I finally get peace and quiet from Drek." Keira says.

"Who's Drek?" Ratchet asks.

"Sorry, I should probably mention that he's the reason why I and Jak got married in the first place." Keira smiled.

"Wait- you're saying..."

"I was pregnant around that time, yes." Keira cut off Talwyn. "I didn't find out until I after the eco crisis was over. I was month and a half by then."

"Wow, so Jak married you after he found out?" Talwyn asked.

"Mhmm and it's been good since then, I was worried that having Drek would be tying him down but on multiple occasions, Jak has proved me wrong." Keira sighs.

"He must really care about you then." Talwyn says.

"He does, you never truly know until he literally tries everything to prove it to you." Keira says with a smile. She gets up and stretches. "I have to go check on Jak; you two are welcomed to come."

"Sure, I would like to see how my ship is coming along." Ratchet grins and gets up fast.

"Alright turbo, slow down." Talwyn rolls her eyes as she gets up.

"Good, you two go on ahead, I have to go get Drek. I'll meet you halfway." Keira says as she walks out of the kitchen.

Talwyn and Ratchet leave the room and head towards the door. Ratchet nearly steps outside before Talwyn stops him.

"Hey, what Keira said- was that the reason you always came to find me when I was in trouble?" Talwyn asks him.

"I'm sure you know the answer." He smiles at her.

They both leave, arms wrapped around their waists.

* * *

**well this was a pretty boring chapter!**

**rate, review, comment**

**enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Busted hope

Ratchet and Talwyn walk to the Spargus entrance that also served as the garage. The gate opened to the familiar setting where they saw their ruined ship. Much to Ratchet's dismay- it looked beyond repair. They approach it and look it over.

"Ooh, that's definitely not going to be buffed out." Talwyn bit her lip.

"You think?" Ratchet whined.

"Yeah, sorry Ratchet." Jak says come out from under the ship, covered in dirt and oil. "This ship is beyond repair, some parts are salvageable but we can't repair it."

"Are you serious? Is there anything at all you can do?" Ratchet asked.

"I may not be a professional mechanic but from my point of view- your ride is toasted." Jak shrugged.

Ratchet slump his shoulders, now he would have to rebuild it all from scratch with very little resources since this planet so far doesn't seem to have any parts he would need to build a new one.

"Holy precursors!"

They all turned to see Keira at the gate, holding a little blonde/blue haired boy. She walked up to them and shook her head as she adjusted her hold on her son. She looked at the ship up and down, a disgusted look finding its way on her face.

"You guys must be joking about putting this back together; the panels are practically falling off!" Keira exclaimed.

"I don't think it's possible to put her back together." Ratchet sighed.

"We're just going to have to build a new one if we are to get off this planet." Talwyn stated, comforting Ratchet.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you but that could take months or years even to get the right parts. Spargus has maybe a few of the things you need but the rest? That could take forever to ship over here." Keira shook her head and sighed. "You guys might be here longer then you though.

"But we don't have months or years, we are expected to be backing home in a week." Ratchet said.

"Sorry Ratchet but Keira is the expert here. If she says it's can't be done then it can't be done." Jak shrugged.

"Well, is there any way you can speed up the process?" Ratchet pleaded.

"Well yes but I don't know what to tell you. Jak and I may be well off but we still need to work to make a living. If we spend all our money on getting you guy's supplies faster; we might not have enough to support ourselves." Keira stroked her son's head.

Talwyn frowned. It would be wrong to ask them to drain all their money into getting them home, she looked at Ratchet who gave her the same look. He was thinking exactly what she thought.

"Keira be reasonable, we can't just leave them like this." Jak protested.

"I am trying to be, you don't make enough on lower class races and I don't make enough either when it comes to being a sage." Keira argued.

"Well what can we do? We can't just leave them like this." Jak argued back

As they bounced back and forth with their argument, Ratchet and Talwyn sulked at the idea that they might never get home until their 30. They watch the two argue until Talwyn came up with an idea.

"Wait! Keira, is it possible that you can lend us half?" Talwyn asked, stepping in the middle of them.

Keira arched her brow and thought for a moment, her son moving around her arms. "Well, yes, I think so. I need to check our safe first. Why?"

"Well, since Jak is a racer, is it possible for Ratchet to compete too?" Talwyn asked.

"Well of course he can, first and second place are paid in money, though second isn't that much." Jak answered her.

"That's perfect! Ratchet, you can race in the city races to earn money then me and Keira can build a new ship with the money we have." Talwyn exclaimed.

They all look at her, dumbfounded. Keira thought for a moment, biting her lip and rubbing her chin with a finger.

"That- that doesn't seem like a bad idea. Jak can teach Ratchet how to race and what the rules are, if we're lucky, the money they haul it might be enough to pay extra for speed shipping. Why, we might be done by end of next week are so." Keira added.

"Make that a week and it's done!" Talwyn clasped her hands together.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, we still need to strip this of its parts and start ordering new ones." Keira crossed her arms as best as she could. "You can't simply predict to be done by the end of the week. We don't have that kind of time for a ship like this."

"Don't worry Keira; I'm pretty fast when it comes to building and fixing." Talwyn grinned.

"Is that so?" Keira shoved her son into Jak's hand and put her hands on her hip. "Are you challenging me?"

"Oh no, unless you're too chicken-"

"I can build anything in half the time you can!" Keira yelled.

"Then prove it! We get the parts and see who the best is." Talwyn leaned up against her.

While the girls shared an intense stare, Jak and Ratchet sighed.

"My money is on Keira." Jak whispered.

"Same here." Ratchet whispered back.

* * *

**i pretty short chapter but hey, i needed to upload something!**

**rate, review, comment**

**enjoy**


End file.
